Practical Princesses aren't perfect
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga your practical princess is perfect... or maybe not so perfect! Her life is far from perfect, so don't judge a book by it's cover until you've red it! NaruHina, maybe other pairings later on.
1. not to perfect are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't updated! I started the next chapter to both my stories, but they're only like half done! I'm only writing this because, 1. It's on my mind, and 2. I need to take my mind of everything for a little; I've got so much on my mind I just need to clear it! Please don't murder me if you're waiting for me to update! Also this story is in a whole different world, meaning that they are all ninjas and have the same powers demons and all, they just don't all know each other from the Chunin exams, figure it out! I'm sorry, please enjoy the story:

She had just finished training, and was now heading to her room. Her father, cousin and sister, not even glancing in her direction as she left the room. She walked slowly towards her room, it seemed like it took forever. Well, after all her house is practically a mansion!

Her name? Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, and she is Hyuuga heiress. She's practically a princess and she doesn't really want to be one. She just wants people to look at her for her strength, not because she's practically a princess. She gets made fun of sometimes, but she always has her friends and teammates, Kiba and Shino. She also has her teacher, Kurenai sensei who is like her mother. Her mother had died and her dad looks down at her as a weak fool. She just wants it all to go away sometimes... She has the perfect place to go to escape it all, a meadow with flowers everywhere.

She finally made it to her room. She went in her bathroom and got cleaned up. She came out of her bathroom went over to her closet; she had to get changed before going anywhere. Hinata grabbed a light purple kimono with white cranes on it, she didn't know why she got a kimono she wasn't going to a ball or anything, just outside. She didn't take a shower she just got washed up, so she just brushed her shoulder length hair and grabbed some purple flip-flops. Her father didn't approve of flip-flops but, she wasn't going to be in his presence.

She went out on her balcony and saw that the sun would be setting soon, so she wanted to hurry to see it set from her favorite spot. She balanced her chakra to her feet and walked down the wall. Once down, she looked around to see if anyone was out and ran to the fence, that was actually more like a wall but you get the point, she ran too it. Hinata had done this so many times so she exactly what to do, her first time doing this, she ripped a vine out of a tree and threw it over the fence. She made sure it was secure before climbing over.

Hinata climbed over and looked around again to make sure no guards were around, and took off in the direction of the meadow. She got there safely and looked around to make sure that no one was watching her. She saw some girls all the way on the other side of the meadow and she figured they would just leave her alone. She went up on a hill and sat down on the grass, and watched for the sun to set.

The girls had made they're way over to her and Hinata knew they were just going to make fun of her, so she decided to ignore them.

"Well, look who it is? It's little miss 'oh I'm a princess and I think I can just do whatever I want,'" The girl with pink hair said. She had another girl with her who had brown hair and hazel eyes, and a boy that she hadn't realized was with them from afar. He had yellow hair and blues eyes like the color of the ocean; he was rather handsome in her opinion.

"Please just leave me alone," She said quietly.

"Well, did you hear that Ramika? Little miss heiress here orders us to leave we and _have_ to obey her orders, right guys?" They girl with pink hair said not very truthfully.

"You know what," she said seemingly asking Hinata, "I don't have to listen to you. I hear that you can't even hurt a fly can you?" The girl asked.

"Please, just leave me alone," Hinata said quietly.

"Why should I? You can't do anything to me?" The girl with pink hair said.

"Sakura, let's just leave her alone. She asked us nicely, she didn't order us to," The boy told her.

"Can it Naruto! So you been having fun telling people what to do lately?" The girl apparently named Sakura asked. But her attitude, told me she was not any where near a Sakura blossom.

"... I...," She began quietly but was cut off.

"You, you, you, you," Sakura said very rudely, "Is that all _you _can think about? Yourself? Huh?"

"... No," Hinata said quietly, signs of hurt in her voice.

"Yea right, all you princess types are the same. Selfish and snobby!" She exclaimed.

"You don't know anything about me," Hinata said quietly.

"See? Always talking about yourself," Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura stop, that's enough..." The boy named Naruto started but was cut off.

"Jeez, are you taking _her _side Naruto? She's selfish, just look at her!" Sakura said. Hinata then got up.

"Where are you going princess?" Sakura asked rudely.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TRY BEING IN MY SHOES FOR A DAY!!!!! YOU DON'T WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!" She yelled, which of course startled all 4(that includes Hinata) of them. They could see tears forming in Hinata's eyes.

"DON'T..." Sakura started stopped when Hinata turned and ran away. She was about to go after her to tell her off but we're stopped by Kiba and Shino who just happened to see the whole thing.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"You're a real baka (Japanese: Idiot), you know that?" Kiba asked.

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't just go up to people and say that," Sakura exclaimed.

"You don't understand anything about Hinata; therefore you had no right to say those things to her," Shino said.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hinata is not selfish, snobby or mean. I think you got her confused with yourself," Kiba said.

"Who do you think you are to say that to me?" Sakura asked.

"I think we're... as a matter a fact I _know_ we're Hinata's Friends and teammates and I know you had no right to call her selfish!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked confused.

"She is far from selfish. She is probably one of the nicest people I know. I know that most Princess types are mean, snobby and selfish, but you see, Hinata is none of those things. In fact she is opposite of those things, she is nice, loving and giving. One time...

**_Flashback _**

"Kiba, Shino look!" Hinata exclaimed quietly.

"What Hinata?" Kiba asked as Hinata walked a little away from them. Shino and Kiba both watched her as she kneeled down and started petting something. Akamaru smelled the air and then barked, obviously telling Kiba something.

"A puppy?" Kiba asked in confusion as Hinata picked up the little beagle puppy in her arms.

"Isn't she cute?" Hinata asked as she patted the dirty little puppy on the head.

"What are you going to name her?" Kiba asked.

"Hikari," Hinata said quietly.

**_End of Flashback_**

"She took the Hikari home with her, gave her a bath, and fed her." Kiba said.

"What's your point?" Sakura asked.

"The point is, not only was she kind and loving towards Hikari, but she was also giving towards it. She gave the little puppy love and a home." Shino said.

"So she likes animals, that doesn't mean she knows anything about how life really is! I mean come on, her life is perfect, not one sorrow has hit her at all!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Again you're wrong! Her father practically hates her and doesn't want her, her cousin could care less about her, her sister thinks she's weak and her mother..." Kiba stopped and looked at Shino who nodded, "Her mother was murdered!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me what happened with her mother?" Naruto asked because Sakura was speechless.

"Well, you see her mom was out one day..."

_**Flashback**_

Hinata was out with her Mom picking flowers. It was such a beautiful to be out in the sun!

"Mommy, look at that pretty purple one! Can I go pick?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Of course sweetheart, just be careful that it doesn't have thorns," she said.

"Ok mommy!" Hinata said sweetly as she ran over to where the flowers were. Hinata's mom watched as her, beautiful 7 year old daughter ran over to the flower. Before she knew it there was a kunai being pushed against her throat, she screamed and Hinata looked too see what was going on. She saw her mother's face that had of look of fear plastered on it. She also saw the face of the man.

"Mommy!" Hinata screamed and at that moment the man slit her mom's throat. That man ran away and Hinata ran over to her mom. Apparently, he cut her throat only leaving her alive for a moment afterwards.

"Mommy..." Hinata said as she reached her mothers side and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Hinata, I love you and your sister so much! Tell her and your father that I love then... Don't cry honey, I'll be going to a better place..." She said as she closed her eyes for the last time.

"I LOVE MOMMY, PLEASE DON'T GO!!!" Hinata screamed as loud as she could. Her father heard her and ran over to where Hinata and her mother were. They both started crying, and then Hinata looked at her father.

"Father?" She said as her father looked at her, "Before Mommy went bye-bye, she said that she loves you and Hanabi very much and she wants you both to know that!" Hinata exclaimed as they both broke into tears again.

**_End of Flashback_**

"So you see, Hinata's mother died and her father now hates her. Not for that day but for being weak. Hinata has suffered," Shino said. Naruto, Ramika, and Sakura all looked sad. Naruto probably understood the most.

"Man that makes me feel bad! Did they catch the guy?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said she saw the mans face, so yes they caught the guy two months later," Kiba said.

"I'm glad they caught the guy, but I feel bad about all the things that you said to her Sakura," Ramika said.

"We should go apologize," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sakura said quietly.

"Yes, you should," Shino said to them and they decided that they were going to go apologize

_To be continued _

Authors Note: Tell me if you like it, trust me I was in tears writing the whole thing with Hinata's mom. Please forgive me if it made you mad at me for writing it! I hate writing tragedy! Trust me! I have to go, but those of you who want to kill me for not updating my other stories for a while, they are in progress! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. What's that sound?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors Note: Hey! Yeah I know you don't want to hear the blah-blah-blah from me! So on with the story and I honestly have no idea where this is going so just read the story and enjoy!

_**

* * *

Recap**_

"We should go apologize," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sakura said quietly.

"Yes, you should," Shino said to them and they decided that they were going to go apologize

_**End of Recap**_

"We'll take you to her house but we can't go in with you, and if you're mean to her," Kiba said as he cracked his knuckles, "You'll be sorry, she has enough to worry about without you hurting her!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What do you mean... don't tell me that something else happened to that poor girl!" Ramika exclaimed.

"Oh, it gets worse!" Kiba said sadly.

"How can it possibly get worse?" She screeched.

"She... Has to get married soon, and since her dad doesn't like her all that much... He might make her marry someone from another village to get rid of her..." Shino said quietly. Both of the girls looked down sadly, Naruto just looked mad.

"She might have to leave the village she's lived in all her life, she has so many memories here. It's not just that either she also has to have a kid, that's going to be hard since she now finds it hard to love anyone. Just imagine having to trust a man after all she's been through." Kiba said sadly.

"Oh, the poor girl," Ramika said. She's the only one who's talking because Naruto doesn't know what to say and Sakura feels bad for being mean to her.

"Yeah, but we better get going if you want to talk to her. Her dad is very strict about who comes in at night." Kiba said trying to change the subject, "Follow me," He said leading the way. They all followed him (including Shino), very quietly thinking about what they just heard. _'She's cool, maybe if I get to know her..._' Naruto's thoughts were cut off by Shino.

"We're here, but me and Kiba have to head home..." Now Shino was cut off by the screaming of Kiba's mom and a bug buzzing around Shino's head.

"Ok we _really_ have to go!" Kiba exclaimed before running off as Ramika giggled, Shino had just disappeared magically. Naruto and Sakura looked at Ramika,_ 'I wonder if she likes him, I'll ask later!' _Sakura asked herself.

"Ok let's go see her and apologize," Naruto said happily with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ok," Sakura said as she walked up to the guard.

"Stat your purpose," The guard said.

"We're here to see Hinata," Naruto said.

"Hm, ok just leave all your weapons here," The guard said.

"Fine," They all said angrily as they took off all they're weapons.

"Nothing personal, just after dark no one is allowed in hat house that does not live there with weapons on," The guard said motioning for the other guard to open the door. Which he did and they went in and went up to the door to the house and knocked on it. A maid opened the door and smiled.

"Welcome, right this way!" She said happily. Naruto, Sakura, and Ramika looked at each other, shrugged and followed the maid. It took like five minutes then, they heard the piano playing and were lead towards the door of which the sound was coming.

"Lady Hinata is practicing the piano... usually she doesn't unless she's upset about something. Wait here until she stops playing then, go in alright?" The maid said with a smile.

"Man that sounds so nice! I should have Hinata tell me the name of that song!" Naruto said smiling. Ramika and Sakura hit their heads with the palms of their hands.

"Naruto weren't you listening to the maid? Hinata's playing that music you dope!" Sakura said and hit Naruto's head.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shh, Listen!" Ramika said and they started hearing singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

They all just stood there speechless, none of them could move. Naruto just stood with his mouth open, Sakura stood there with wide eyes, and Ramika stood there staring into space. Hinata opened the door stared at them, she just couldn't believe they had heard her. Then, all of the sudden Hinata pushed them all on the floor and activated her Byakugan, Sakura looked like she was about to scream at her but stopped. She saw some guy standing there looking at Hinata.

"What are you doing here!? You are not supposed to be here in this house, or even in this village. You're not our allies!" Hinata screamed frightening Sakura, Naruto, and Ramika.

"I came here to finish the job I started 10 years ago! You remember? Mommy I love you please don't go!" He sad laughing like the maniac he is. This comment brought tears to Hinata's eyes but she stayed in her position.

"You know what?" Hinata asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill you! You messed up my whole life and you deserve what's coming to you, you... you... BASTARD! " Hinata screamed obviously mad.

"You couldn't kill me you little weakling! You wouldn't kill a fly!" The guy exclaimed.

"Oh, I will and you know why?" Hinata asked.

"Why?" The guy asked and with those last words Hinata did the sixty-four palm jutsu, the guy coughed up blood all over Hinata and died. The guy was so wrapped up in talking that he hadn't realized she'd actually do it.

"You killed my mother," Hinata said quietly as she cried. Sakura, Naruto and Ramika all looked at her.

"Stay right here, I need to inform my father of what happened," She said to the three who just nodded as she disappeared into a room that was right across the room she was previously in.

_**Once inside**_

"Father," she said with a bow. Her father was so busy he wasn't paying attention to her so he didn't tell her to go on with what she going say. So, she just got up which was disrespectful but she had to tell him what was happening.

"Father! Don't ignore me, this is serious! Ninja from Kumogakure have snuck into the village and are in our home! Including, the one that killed my which I killed! That's why there's blood on me! I don't know how many but..." She was cut off by her father.

"Ok Hinata, I'll deal with it. Figure out where Hinabi is and tell her to stay in her room also, figure out where Neji is and tell him to meat me in the foyer and wait you killed him?" Her dad said in a normal tone.

"Yes, but we have no time to discuss this now, I'll do as you told me," She said quietly as she headed towards the door.

"Hm," was all she heard as she left the room.

**_Out of the room_**

Hinata looked at Sakura, Naruto, and Ramika who just staring at the body. The one who caught her eye the most was... you guessed it Naruto. Not because he was a boy but because he was wearing orange and his hair is yellow. She blushed realizing how handsome he was but soon spoke up.

"Follow me," Hinata said smiling.

"Look Hinata..." Sakura started but Hinata cut her off.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have to get to my room..." Hinata said as she trailed off a bit.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Hinata said quietly as she blushed at him caring about her.

"Now please, just follow me," Hinata said quietly motioning for them to follow her.

**_To be continued

* * *

_**

Authors note: Sorry guys that's all for now! Trust me I'm actually eager to write this so the next chapter will be up very soon. Well, I would have continued it there but, then it would be to long again sorry! Leona


	3. Hinata's room

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors note: Hey! I'm really anxious to write this, I need to know what happens! But, if no one reviews then I will delete the story... then again I might not so just R and R ok? So without further adieu, tadda! Enjoy!

_**

* * *

recap**_

Hinata looked at Sakura, Naruto, and Ramika who just staring at the body. The one who caught her eye the most was... you guessed it Naruto. Not because he was a boy but because he was wearing orange and his hair is yellow. She blushed realizing how handsome he was but soon spoke up.

"Follow me," Hinata said smiling.

"Look Hinata..." Sakura started but Hinata cut her off.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have to get to my room..." Hinata said as she trailed off a bit.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Hinata said quietly as she blushed at him caring about her.

"Now please, just follow me," Hinata said quietly motioning for them to follow her.

**_End of recap _**

"Alright," Naruto said with a smile which made Hinata blush a little bit. Hinata started walking, then Naruto, then Sakura and Ramika. Hinata walked very quietly and Naruto smirked. He thought the whole blushing thing and softly talking thing was cute. He did have feelings for Sakura, but he only liked her as a friend. All of the sudden Hinata stopped; Naruto looked at her with confusion. Hinata fell and Naruto caught he thought she had passed out from Chakra exhaustion but, she was awake looking up at him.

"I'm sorry... I just ..." She started but Naruto cut her off.

"Shh, we forgive you. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get to my room, now," Hinata said as she tried to stand. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll help you," Naruto said with a smile. They were now holding hands, but for now it was only because he was helping her. They started walking again and Hinata seemed to be fine. _'Her hands are so small and soft!' _Naruto said in his head.

"Hinata?" Hinata heard a voice say. She turned and saw Neji looking at her hand that was entwined with Naruto's.

"Neji! The house is being attacked by ninja Kumogakure; father has requested that you meet him in the foyer." Hinata said quietly, "Do you know where Hanabi is?" She asked.

"In her room...who are they?" He said motioning to Sakura, Ramika and Naruto.

"They're... friends of mine but that's not important! You have to meet father and I have to find Hanabi," Hinata said quietly as she started to walk in the direction of Hanabi's room.

"Wait here, Hanabi doesn't like people in her room," Hinata said to Naruto, Sakura, and Ramika.

"Hey," Neji said to Naruto, "Stay away from my cousin, she won't be around long and she doesn't need to be falling in love." Neji said before walking away.

_**In the room**_

"Hanabi," Hinata said questioningly.

"What is it Hinata!? You know I don't like you in my room!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Calm down Hanabi, father told me to tell you to stay in your room! Our house is being attacked by ninja from Kumogakure so; don't leave your room," Hinata said to Hanabi.

"Ok what ever," Hanabi said as Hinata made her way towards the door.

**_out of the room _**

"Ok, let's go to my room," Hinata said quietly as she blushed realizing she was going to have a guy in her room... She opened the door and motioned for them to go in. They all went in and Sakura, Ramika, and Naruto stood there with their mouths open. Her room was just so big.

"Um, is something wrong?" Hinata asked quietly blushing even more.

"No, your room is just humongous... It looks nice, it complements you beautifully," Naruto said smiling at her.

"I don't know what we can do right now, we can't make to much noise," Hinata said locking the door.

"Well first things first, we came here to apologize so that's what we're going to do. Look I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have said all those things... I should have listened to Naruto, I'm sorry! " Sakura said as she hugged Hinata.

"And to make it up to you, I'm going to give you a make over! It doesn't make any noise at all," Sakura said.

"Well, I don't know..." Hinata said quietly.

"Come on please?" Sakura pleaded.

"Alright," Hinata said quietly.

"Where's your make up?" Sakura asked.

"In the bathroom, I'll get it," Hinata said as she went into her bathroom. She came back like 2 seconds with a makeup box. Sakura took it from here and began to take charge.

"Ramika pick out some clothes, and something to put her hair up in," Sakura said as she set to work taking things out of the box.

"Hinata, do you have a laptop or something to keep Naruto occupied?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I have a laptop," Hinata said as she made her way over to her desk and picked up her laptop. She handed it to Naruto who smiled at her; she blushed and made her way back to her chair. She sat down and looked at Sakura.

"Here go put this on in the bathroom, or the pervert over there," she said motioning to Naruto, "will watch you!"

"I will not!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, if you feel comfortable changing out here your welcome to," Sakura said with a sigh. Hinata laughed and went into the bathroom. She changed quickly and came back out brushing her hair.

"Jeez, you're so lucky! Your hair is perfect, your skin is perfect and you have great curves," Sakura said obviously jealous. Hinata blushed at the last comment and Naruto began to check her out. Hinata looked at him and looked away blushing. Naruto smirked and returned back to looking for games on the computer.

"Don't look Naruto! At the end you have to say what she looks like," Sakura exclaimed as Hinata sat back down in the chair.

"Fine! But I might not be able to help it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Close your eyes," She said as she began to put eye shadow on Hinata.

"You have pretty skin, I don't even need to put blush or cover up on you!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata just sat very still, so still you would have thought she was a statue. Ramika began to work on her hair. She was putting Hinata's in a half pony tail and also had a curling iron plugged in so it would heat up.

"Your hair is so soft and silky and long!" Ramika exclaimed.

"Thank you..." Hinata said quietly as she blushed. Ramika began curling Hinata's hair but Sakura was still working on her eye shadow. Hinata sat like that for 15 minutes, then Ramika had finished and Sakura had started on her lip gloss. 5 minutes later Sakura was done with her lip gloss. Ramika placed a necklace around Hinata's neck

"Open your eyes," Sakura said and Hinata did as she was told, "Naruto come look at her!" Sakura exclaimed and motioned for Naruto to come over.

"Stand up," Ramika said to Hinata who was blushing. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She saw knee length black skirt, a tight purple tank top, a dark jean jacket over the tank top, and a purple diamond necklace. She looked at her face and saw light purple eye shadow, and shiny lips that tasted like peaches. Naruto looked at her and started to stare at her.

"You look beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned of the laptop and set it on the desk. Hinata blushed and looked up at him. Naruto looked down into her eyes, and looked up into his. Then, they heard screaming and the sound of people fighting.

**_To be continued _**

* * *

Authors note: Don't kill me, I know you want to but you have to wait. If you don't r and r then I wont make the next chapter! So please, please, PLEASE R AND R! Leona 


	4. That's not right!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors Note: Hey! I hope I get more reviews... I only got one and that means I'm not doing good right? I'm continuing for that one person who reviewed! So I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"Hanabi!" Hinata screamed and ran out in the hallway. When she did she got pushed up against the wall. Naruto ran out to help her and Sakura and Ramika also ran out to help.

"Look who it is? _My_ beautiful Hinata, hm... You've matured," He said checking her out.

"Mamoru! Stop this!" Hinata said calmly as he ran his hands over her chest.

"You leave her alone!" Sakura screamed as she hit the man named Mamoru in between the legs.

"AH!" Mamoru screamed in pain as he fell to the ground letting Hinata escape.

"Hinabi where are you?" Hinata asked. Then, she saw Hanabi crawling on the floor. Hinata's father then showed up and killed all the guys.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM HINATA!!!!" Hiashi screamed at her.

"I was helping Hanabi..." Hinata began but got slapped across the face.

"Don't talk back to me! Take Hanabi in you room, NOW!" He screamed at her. Hinata's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed Hanabi's hand.

"Come on Hanabi," She sobbed.

"Ok," Hanabi said feeling bad for her sister. They made their way back to Hinata's room with Naruto, Sakura, and Ramika following them. Hinata closed the door and locked it.

"He shouldn't treat you like that," Naruto said quietly.

"It doesn't matter; he does it all the time... I deserved being slapped. One day I'll leave this village and I'll never have to see him again," Hinata said quietly mumbling the last part.

"No you didn't you father is a bastard," Naruto said.

"You don't know our father! He's always like that to Hinata..." Hanabi said. Hinata sighed.

"That's abuse!" Naruto screamed.

"Not so loud," Hinata said, "Then I get abused, who really cares!"

"Anyways, it's getting late... you're all going to have to spend the night, and Hanabi you have to stay in my room," Hinata said quietly as she blushed at thought of have a guy in her bed. She had a big bed and when I say big I mean BIG!

"Hanabi you still have pajamas in here from the last time you had a night mare, Sakura and Ramika you can probably wear something that I have in my dresser... And Naruto..." She started but was cut off.

"I'll sleep in my t-shirt and boxers," He said which made Hinata blush.

"Me and Ramika will change in the bathroom," Sakura said.

"I'll change in the closet," Hanabi said as they all gathered the clothes the would be wearing and went into the rooms they were changing in. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"I'll turn around and change," Hinata said.

"Me too," He said smirking. Hinata grabbed a tank top and short-shorts, normally she wouldn't wear this but it was just so hot out. She turned and began to undress, Naruto did the same. Naruto looked over his shoulder at her but; all he could see was her back, purple underwear and a purple bra. He was done sooner than her. She noticed this and quickly got her clothes on at the same moment Sakura and Ramika came out.

"I have an idea," Ramika said obviously on cue.

"What's that?" Sakura said and Hinata knew they were planning something.

"Let's play spin the bottle. Naruto gets to spin it since he's the only guy here. And who ever it lands on he has to go in the closet with and make out with them!" Ramika said smirking.

"But we don't have a bottle," Hanabi said.

"Yes we do, I always have bottle in my room... A water bottle," Hinata said picking up a bottle and handing it to Sakura. They all stood around the desk and Sakura gave Naruto the bottle. He spun in and it landed pointing towards Hinata!

"Well, looks like you two have to make! Get on with the love!" Ramika exclaimed as she opened the closet and pushed them in. Hinata landed on top of Naruto.

"Well I uh... er at least it's a big closet," Was all Naruto said.

"You better be making out in there!" They heard Sakura screech.

"Well, we either make out or Sakura will rip our heads off!" Naruto said.

"Ok," Hinata said and Naruto lowered his head to her level, she blushed and he smiled. He kissed her softly, then pulled away and licked his lips.

"Mm, tastes like peaches!" He said and he kissed her again. This time he was licking her lips, he couldn't help they just tasted so good. Hinata giggled and then Naruto began to deepen the kiss. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck.

"Aw, look at the love birds!" They heard Ramika say. They both pulled away and blushed. Hinata got off Naruto.

"I didn't know 7 minutes had gone by already," Hinata said neviously.

"Well, you two were so busy you weren't paying attention," Sakura said laughing. Hinata blushed and then looked at the clock, it red 9:45.

"Well, we should all get ready for bed; there are spare tooth brushes in the bathroom you can use," Hinata said making her way to the bathroom. She came back with a bin of tooth brushes. They all took one and went into the bathroom. Her bathroom was so big that they could all brush their teeth at once. They finished within 5 minutes and all went over to the bed.

"Ok, from left to right. Hanabi, you're on the edge, then Ramika, me, Hinata, and Naruto. In that order lay down!" Sakura said.

"Hinata do you have any CDs? I like listening to much while I sleep." Sakura said.

"Yea, I have Cascada and Evanescence," Hinata said.

"Let's listen to Cascada!" Sakura said, '_Perfect almost all her songs are love ones! This will get Naruto and Hinata together for sure!' _Hinata put the CD in unaware of Sakura's intensions and pressed play. She made her way over to the light switch and turned the light off. She made her way back to the bed and Naruto let her. He slid in the bed next to her. They could hear Ramika and Sakura laughing to them selves. Then Hinata remembered that Cascada was a love song singer. Hanabi was laughing to... Hinata closed her eyes tight and wished she could just go to sleep. Then it would all be over! She opened them and looked at Naruto who was turned away from her so she only saw his back.

She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. She began to think about her mother and everything bad that's ever happened to her and everything that could happen. She began to cry to herself. Naruto rolled over and looked at her; he saw the tears but thought she was sleeping. So, he thought she was having a night mare. Hinata opened her eyes which were met by Naruto's. He wiped her tears away with his pointer finger.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm fine," She said giving him a smile.

"Good," he said smiling back at her. And with that they both went to sleep. Sakura, Ramika, and Hanabi stood up and moved Naruto and Hinata in a weird position. The three of them laid back down and fell asleep.

_**In the morning **_

Hinata woke up first and felt... warm. She looked over at Naruto and realized why. Her arms were around his neck, his were around her waist. Her right leg was in between his legs and his left leg was in between her legs. Her eyes got wide and Naruto woke up.

"Naruto... how did we get like this?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I don't know, OH!" He said realizing what she meant. They both pulled apart quickly then, heard Sakura, Ramika, and Hanabi giggling.

"Since you didn't get to keep your make up and clothes on that long yesterday, we're going to do it again like that today," Sakura said trying to change the subject which it worked.

"Ok," Hinata said quietly and Ramika and Sakura got to work again, it took 30 minutes.

"Well, there you go... Now what?" Ramika asked.

"Let's go skate!" Sakura said.

"Hinata can't skate in a skirt," Ramika said.

"Grab some jeans Ramika," Sakura said smiling.

"Well, ok but I have to talk with my father first; Hanabi would you like to go skating with us?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, duh," Hanabi said.

"Ok, I'll go talk to dad," Hinata said quietly.

"Ok," Ramika, Hanabi and Sakura said at once.

**_In Hiashi's room _**

"Father," She said with a bow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Me and Hanabi are going skating with some friends of mine," Hinata said quietly.

"Why is Hanabi going?" He asked.

"Because she wants to," Hinata said.

"Ok," He said.

"Thank you father," She said smiling.

**_out of his room- back in Hinata's room _**

"What did he say?" Hanabi asked.

"He doesn't care," Hinata said quietly.

"Ok, go change into jeans and we'll be ready to go," Ramika said.

"Alright," Hinata said as she opened the bathroom door and went in.

* * *

_**To be continued **_

Authors Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Remember to review! Leona


End file.
